Cry
by Lovely TT
Summary: Merry Christmas. i love this holiday but is always the same, pain, pain and more pain. it had to say sometimes 'miracle do happen'
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas Eve, everyone. I'm back with a new story that I hope yall like. It called ''cry'' because kagome countdown till Christmas was a living hell until a miracle happen and I kind of change things, you'll see what I mean…so here the prologue.

Main characters

Kagome- long dark brown hair, deep black eyes, small lips, Caramel skin, d-cup breast size, flat tummy, and a butt as big as a pound cake. She 22 years old and princess of the phoenix. She has two kids.

Kai- shoulder length dark brown hair, black eyes, Caramel skin, slim chest, an upcoming six pack, and a tone butt. He's an 8 years old phoenix.

Naysha or Nene- long black hair. Dark black eyes, caramel skin, small lips, upcoming chest, flat tummy, and a butt somewhat like her mom. She's an 8 years old phoenix.

Bankotsu- long black hair, dark brown eyes, caramel skin, broad chest, six pack, and a tone but. He's a 24 year old prince of the phoenix. He's also the father of kagome kids.

Miner characters

Ayame

Koga

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha

Naraku

And Kanna. There more but I'm too lazy to type them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome got up in a bed...An empty bed. _Where he'd go, it better be work._ She got out of bed and headed to the shower. After her shower, she put on a black tank top, grey sweats, and black sneakers. She headed downstairs to see her two kids, Kai and Naysha eating breakfast.

"Morning sun shines" kagome said

"Morning mama" the twins replied

"So what are we doing today before I drop you guys to your father's?"

"Can we go out as a family? You, me, kai and daddy" Nene said

"I wish we can baby I wish"

"Mama, Can we see a movie" Kai said

"Sure what movie do you guys want to see" the twins looked at each other before they yelled

"The smuf's movie"

"Ok finish eating then well go" fifteen minutes later they left and headed to Tokyo theaters. The movie was two and a half hours long. When the movie was over, they went shopping.

"Ok my little kiddies. Time to go to daddy's house" sighing

"Fine" the kids said. Kagome drove her car to Bankotsu house the kids hoped out and took their clothes for the weekend. Kagome rang the bell, Bankotsu open the door.

"Daddy" yelled the twins giving him a big hug

"Kids why don't you go inside while I talk to mommy"

"Ok" they said giving their mom a hug and kiss before going inside. Bankotsu closed the door so the twins won't hear him.

"I'm sorry"

"You're not"

"I am. I'm sorry"

"You're sorry about me walking in on you and Mia having sex and you saying it's not what it looks like"

"Yes I'm sorry"

"I'm not going to forgive you. Bankotsu it may have been two year that pasted but it hurts and I still love you" sighing " it's going to take a lot for me to forgive you" with that she turn and walks away leaving a clueless Bankotsu behind. On the way home her phone started to play.

"Hello"

"Where are you?"

"One my way home"

"Do you know how mush times I called the house phone"

"Well I do have a cell"

"I don't care, Your always suppose to tell me where you are"

"No I don't" rolling her eyes "I dropped the twins off at their dad" He did not reply

"Inuyasha" still no answer "Inuyasha, I'm going to see you inside, if your home" and she hang up the phone. She parked the car and walked up the drive way to see Inuyasha standing at the door with his hands across his chest.

"So I can't drop my kids to their father without you making a big deal" Hate and anger dripping from every word. She don't know why she still with him, she can't stand him. She had enough of him for two years so far.

"I love you and I don't want you to be around any man without me there" he said spitting a lie 'I love you'

"I sick of you, I can stand you. Every Fridays we argue because I can't talk my babies to their dad house without you behind my fucking ass" pure hate in every syllable she spoke "I'm leaving you now, today, I came to get our stuff and leave" she slip passed him and when you stair to her twins room and packed their clothes. Inuyasha was speechless, he went up after her.

"So you don't love me"

"What's you think" lost and no answer "Ok then, go the fuck away"

In a flash, Inuyasha raised his hand and slap kagome across the face with a powerful force. She felled to the ground with her hand on the hot red mark on her face. He looked at her blood filled his eyes, walking to her laughing an evil musical melody. Kagome was too much in shock to see what going on and forces straight. Inuyasha picked her up and pinned her on the wall using tape so she can't move. He opened the door and a girl who looks somewhat like her walked in. Inuyasha addressed the girl as "_Kikyo"_ puling her close to him, he started kissing her and worked his way to her left boob he started sucking it like a hungry baby. Moaning kikyo started undress him, he switch to the other boob. Kikyo grip the waist line of his pants indicating him to stop. Kikyo pulled down his pant, releasing his six and a half dick. Kikyo dropped to her knees, she starting sucking on it like a lollipop. He came and she licks it all up, Inuyasha striped her of her clothes. He positing her on her back brings her lips to her wet pussy and licked all around, sticking his tongue in and out of her. Cuming all over him, he licked up all of her bodily fluids. Kagome looked at the two of them making love, she hated Inuyasha but why did she feel pain seeing this. Still on her back Inuyasha plugged his dick into her. Moving in and out of her, she moaned at sweet note and gasped when he started moved in and out of her faster. Kikyo stated screaming his name; she started feeling hot spot in her stomach growing big. They cum and Inuyasha pulled out of her panting hard trying to regain his breath. Kagome looked at the scene she just witness. What was the whole point to this? She doesn't give a fuck, but why can't she moved, looking around she saw Naraku. _ he here_? Naraku looked at Inuyasha with a smile. Kagome was too busy at the scene that just happen that she did not see him enter the room. Naraku started pounding on her. Kagome being half zoned out and can't move could not fight him off. Naraku stop, she was hurt...Bad. Inuyasha turn to her and said

"No one ever leave me, if they do their dead. But you got some fight left in you." Chuckling "Oh and this is only the beginning" Kagome blacked out. Two hours later Ayame pulled up at kagome house she had got a test from an unknown person. The light to the twin's room was on and the front door was open. Ayame walked in and headed to the twins room. She gasped at what she saw kagome coved in blood and looking half dead. The room smelled like Inuyasha, kikyo and Naraku. _FUCK! What they do to her_. She called the hospital, in a matter of time the ambulance can and took her poor girl to the hospital. Kagome awoken to the sound of Naysha crying.

"Nene why are you crying" She said weekly

"Mama you're up!" giving her mom a tight hug. Everyone jumped up to the sound of Nene happy tone

"Kagome it's good to see that you're up" Ayame said

"Why am I here?" Ayame shrugged "Kids go tell your dad that mommy up"

"Ok Auntie" the twins left to find their dad

"Kaka do you remember anything that happened before u blacked out"

"Yea Inuyasha got pissed because I broke up with him. He slapped me and kikyo showed up they fucked and Naraku started pounding on me and for some reason I couldn't move" sitting up "And he said 'no one ever leave him and if they do their dead' oh and 'this is only the beginning' and that it"

"Oh no they need to be behind bars"

"Word to but…" she stopped talking when Bankotsu entered

"Kagome how are you feeling"

"Ok"

"Can I talk to her alone pleased?"

"Ok come on twins. Let's leave mommy and daddy to talk" Ayame said as she left the room closing the door behind then.

"Kagome I'm sorry and I mean it"

"I don't beli…" he cut her off by a beat playing on his phone

(Player's prayer by Lloyd)

Thou shall not run these streets  
>Thou shall not hit these clubs<br>Every night of the week lookin for some groupie love  
>Thou shall respect your heart<br>Thou shall not play you hard  
>But I did<br>I was wrong and I'm hating it

Cause now I'm calling ya cell phone  
>Over and over<br>My high is gone  
>But I don't wanna be sober<br>I'm feeling sick and I ain't got the flu  
>Girl I'm missing you<p>

Girl I'm on my knees (knees)  
>I promise I'll be good<br>And I will never do it again (again)  
>On my knees (knees)<br>I can't get over you (you)  
>All I need is one more chance (one more chance)<br>I was just playing wit them girls  
>I was gonna get right back (get right back)<br>I was trippin yo love is where it's at  
>I'm on my knees<br>Lord please show me some love  
>And answer this player's prayer<p>

Thou shall not stand you up (up)  
>Thou shall not put his friends (friends)<br>Before you and leave you lonely every weekend  
>Thou shall not waste your time<br>Thou shall not make you cry  
>But I did<br>I was wrong and I'm hating it

Cause now I'm calling ya cell phone  
>Over and over<br>My high is gone  
>But I don't wanna be sober<br>I'm feeling sick and I ain't got the flu  
>Girl I'm missing you<p>

Girl I'm on my knees (knees)  
>I promise I'll be good<br>And I will never do it again (again)  
>On my knees (knees)<br>I can't get over you (you)  
>All I need is one more chance (one more chance)<br>I was just playing wit them girls  
>I was gonna get right back (get right back)<br>I was trippin yo love is where it's at  
>I'm on my knees<br>Lord please show me some love  
>And answer this player's prayer<p>

I'm sorry  
>I must have been crazy<br>(I must have been crazy baby)  
>I'm going I'm lost out trying to find me<br>I need your love right here to guide me  
>Home is all I know<br>I thought you loved me fa sure  
>And I want it back<br>Please don't say that  
>I can't get it back<br>Lord please answer this player's prayer  
>Oh no<br>Oh no  
>Oh no<br>Hear my prayer  
>Oh no<br>Oh no, no, no, no

Girl I'm on my knees (knees)  
>I promise I'll be good<br>And I will never do it again (again)  
>On my knees (knees)<br>I can't get over you (you)  
>All I need is one more chance (one more chance)<br>I was just playing wit them girls  
>I was gonna get right back (get right back)<br>I was trippin yo love is where it's at  
>I'm on my knees<br>Lord please show me some love  
>And answer this player's prayer<p>

Please  
>Do it again<br>Please  
>No<br>One more chance  
>Get right back<br>Where it's at  
>Show me some love<br>And answer this player's prayer

When he stops singing kagome looked at him, speechless. That song meant the world to her and it takes a real man to do this. He was really sorry.

"I forgive you" she said as a bright a tears filled her lower eye lids. He bends down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled as she blind the tears away.

"Why don't you cry?"

"Crying shows that your weak and I'm not. Showing that the other person took you for granted" he looked at her she was strong and confidant nothing can break her down. The door open and everyone walked in.

"Guess what kids" Bankotsu said "Were a family again"

"Really" they said

"Yes"

"Yeaaaaa!" the twins cried giving their parents a big hug. An hour pasted and kagome headed home. When they got there the twins was going to be with their aunt so their parents can talk. They waved good bye as the car they were in took off. Bankotsu heard a rustle in the bushes and smelled a known sent. He heard an evil musical laughter and a faint chuckle. He heard kagome yelled and screamed 'No go the fuck away' he ran to see kagome hanging from a tree in spider web.

"Help me" yelled kagome "Get me down" Inuyasha stepped out in Bankotsu view. Growling, Bankotsu try to keep in control. He's not the one to keep kind of calm in a fight. Inuyasha laughed to see him try not to let the inner beast in him out. Inuyasha throw six ninja stars at kagome. Three missed and the other three did not. Kagome yelled in pain. _That did the trick, now's he's mad__**. **_Bankotsu lost his mind and the inner beast in him took controlled. He started throwing some hard punches at Inuyasha and it was not a pretty fight, Inuyasha look up at Bankotsu with a smiled before Bankotsu ripped his heart out of his chest. Naraku was next Bankotsu was nearly dead fight Naraku but he won by taking a ninja star and slicking his neck open. Bankotsu kicked Naraku off of him, but his inner beast was still mad. Kagome felled from the tree and Bankotsu walked towards her, he reach out to take her life. Out of fear she put her hand over his heart and zapped him. He lay on the grown dead. _I've killed him. _She saw ashamed and mad. Tears felled her eye and one of them felled. _NO! I'm stronger then this to cry. _A bright blue light appeared and a lady looked at kagome.

"Who are you?"

"I'm am Midriko dear, I'm the Christmas angel and I see that you killed you soul mate"

"Yes" another tear felled from her eye "But why am I crying it wrong to cry"

"Not when you lost the person you loved"

"But"

"No buts let me explain it"

(Cry by Tynisha Keli) Oh oh oh ohhhhh oh  
>Oh oh oh noooo ooo<br>Woahhhhhh

Have you ever had a problem you had to keep to yourself and  
>Your tryin but it hurts like hell<br>It's a feelin I despise, bringin misery to life  
>Wishin you had someone to trust in<br>So you can let it all out convey the reason you been feelin so down  
>But when you reach out for help you find there's no one but yourself<br>I know...

(X2)Life won't be this tough forever, only one thing makes it better  
>Don't hold it inside, no such thing as pride when your hearts on the<br>Line it's okay to cry

I know what your feelin, I've been through it myself  
>Contained emotions I was locked in a shell<br>Little did I know I was headed down that road  
>From I never had a compass directing where I should go<br>Make a left off victim road straight into the light  
>Because that's where you should find help<p>

(X2)Life won't be this tough forever, only one thing makes it better  
>Don't hold it inside, no such thing as cry when your hearts on the<br>Line it's okay to cry

(X2)And were never too old or too grown to just cry  
>Said u gotta let it out sometime<br>Sit in a corner and cry, hug on a pillow and cry  
>Scream to the top of your lungs and jus cry<p>

(X2)Life won't be this tough forever, only one thing makes it better  
>Don't hold it inside, no such thing as cry when your hearts on the<br>Line it's okay to cry "Do you understand?" "Yes" kagome let all of her tears go from the past and present, she cried for two hours. When she stopped. The angel said

"Don't you feel better?"

"Yea"

"Dear I came to grant you one wish and be wised"

"Ok" she thought about it "I wish Bankotsu was alive and well"

"Good choice" with the waved of her hand Bankotsu was up and good.

"What happened" he said

"Nothing I'm happy to see you" giving him a hug

"Are you crying?"

"Yea"

"Why"

"Let's just say their nothing wrong with crying"

_**Couple years later**_

Kagome and Bankotsu and the twins who are 16 all headed to bed. A long day of family filled adventures, kai got a girlfriend named Kanna and Naysha is dating a boy named Shade. Kagome sat on the bed and waited for Bankotsu to walk in so she can give him his personal Christmas gift. He entered and lay on the bed.

"Ready for you gift" she said

"Yea" kagome kissed him on the lips. They striped each other of their clothes and kagome looked at his 8 inches dick. She put it in her mouth and started sucking on it like candy. She spitted it out and started stroking it with all her might, until he cum all over her face. He laid her on her back and spread her legs; he brought his moth to her pussy and slides his tongue up and down. He opens her hole and plugged his tongue into her. Moaning, she empty out her fluids into Bankotsu mouth. Still on her back she jammed his big dick into her and started moving in and out. He picked up the speed and when pounding into to her there was a musical Patten that followed. Bankotsu started sucking on her boobs. The pattern started to break, she was ready to cum. When the pattern broke, they cum together. Bankotsu pulled out of her and felled next to her. Her pussy still pulsing with pleasure. He kissed her on the lips and forehead before saying

"Merry Christmas, babe." Falling into a deep sleep. The twin troubles some kids laughed

"Wow mama and daddy just did some Christmas playing" Naysha said with a giggle

"I know and they joke around with just for being the babies sometimes"

* * *

><p>i honestly hope everyone like this story parts maybe a lil bit rush because will i started it type it late and i had 2 get off. soo hope yall like plz leave review and be nice<p> 


End file.
